The Stellar Mage and her Idol
by Bob Bandicoot
Summary: Ever since before she joined Fairy Tail, Lucy had always admired Mirajane. After joining her favorite guild, not only she was able to meet her idol but also became close friends with her. Maybe something even more. Fluffy, yuri romance, with some humor. Lucy/Mirajane pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:**** Hey everyone! This is a new story that I've been having a couple of new ideas about, lately. A new yuri story, with Lucy and Mirajane as the main pairing. I hope you enjoy it! I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**THE STELLAR MAGE AND HER IDOL**

**CHAPTER 1**

It was a pleasant, sunny morning in the city of Magnolia. The warm sunrays, along with the cool breeze that blew around the city, made it an almost ideal place to take a walk, and the clear sky with the few white clouds here and there, made the scenery even more relaxing. Magnolia was busy as usual, and things weren't that different in the city's landmark guild, Fairy Tail. After taking her morning walk, one of the guild's most prominent members had chosen to take her favorite spot beside the bar, as the guild's bartender moved towards her holding a large, wooden cup.

"There you go, Lucy! Enjoy!" the white haired girl said with a sweet smile, as she passed the wooden cup.

"Thanks, Mira!" the blond girl said as she took the cup. "I could really use that hot tea right now!" she added with a yawn.

"You seem tired" Mirajane said, as she noticed her friend's actions.

"That's an understatement. That last mission was a load" Lucy said, as she took a sip from her drink.

"I thought everything went well. Besides, wasn't it supposed to be a simple, easy mission?" Mirajane wondered, as she put her hands on her hips.

"Oh, it was a success all right. But you said it yourself, it was supposed to be a simple mission" Lucy mumbled.

"What do you mean?" Mirajane asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You know how even the simplest things can turn out crazy with Natsu and the others. It was supposed to be a simple delivery mission from one store to another, but somehow we ended up surrounded by a bunch of huge animals! Just because they had to go and ruin the map!" Lucy said, exasperated.

"How exactly did they ruin the map?" Mirajane asked with an amused expression, having already a good idea about the answer.

"You know how they are. Natsu and Gray started bickering about who was going to read the map, just because Natsu got a few routes wrong. They started pulling the map and then Erza decided to step up like a mature adult, and ended up destroying the map herself! As you realize, we started randomly wandering the forest until we managed to get out, and in the meantime we stumbled on that pack of animals that I already mentioned. Of course Natsu and Gray were simply delighted and went on a rampage. As for Erza, after acting all serious, ended up being the worst of them. Even Wendy went crazy, as well. I, on the other hand, somehow managed to get out of there in one piece. But not without consequences" Lucy said with a frown, rubbing her back. Mirajane couldn't help but let out a small laugh.

"I think it was pretty simple, considering the record that you guys have" she said, trying to with hold her laughter.

"It's not funny! But, I guess you are right" Lucy said with a sigh. "Those guys don't get that I don't have as much stamina as they do" she continued with a pout.

"I think you are stronger than you give yourself credit for. Especially compared to how you were when you first arrived" Mirajane commented, as she took a cup and started wiping it.

"Yeah, perhaps you are right. Thanks, Mira" Lucy said with a small smile.

"No problem, Lucy!" Mirajane said sweetly.

"Although, that last comment wasn't really necessary" Lucy added as she deadpanned.

"It was still true, though" Mirajane said simply.

"Gee, thanks" Lucy mumbled with a pout, as the white haired girl let out another giggle.

"But still, that sounds like really fun, Lucy. Sometimes, I feel a little bit jealous of you guys" Mirajane said slowly.

"Jealous, of us? But, why?" Lucy said shocked.

"Because, you guys go to missions together all the time. Even if they turn out to be hard, it's still a lot of fun. It's thrilling, it's exciting, each mission is special and unique in its own way. It's a new experience, and you guys can live while you are all together!" Mirajane said with an excited expression.

"Mira-san" Lucy whispered.

"What I am trying to say, is that eventually most missions are fun. And it's been quite a while since I last went on a mission" Mirajane finished with a somewhat sad expression. "I would really like to go on a mission again sometime. Even if it is something simple, like the last mission that you guys had" she added with a sigh, as she leaned on her hands.

"I think, I understand, Mira" the blond girl said slowly, as she lowered her head. The truth was, that Lucy was more frustrated than she let out to be. She had been a great fan of the guild way before she joined it, and Mirajane had always been one of her favorite guild members. Lucy had always admired her, and one of the main reasons that she wanted to join Fairy Tail was to get a chance to know her. She thought that she would be happy if she simply talked to her now and then, or simply watched her from afar, but not even in her wildest dreams did she expect to become one of her closest friends. After Lucy got to know her better, and realized how wonderful, sweet and down to earth, despite her popularity, she was, her admiration only grew wider. And somehow, she looked even more beautiful up close, than she ever looked from any magazine. Lucy still has all her issues of the Sorcerer's Magazine under her desk, especially those with Mirajane's photo shoots. She didn't want to admit it at first, but she had developed a major crush on Mirajane even before she met her. A crush that had become way more intense since she got to know her. So Lucy felt particularly frustrated seeing Mirajane's sad expression at that moment. She really needed to find a way to make her feel better. Her trail of thoughts however, was interrupted, as some new faces joined their company.

"Good morning, Lucy, Mira!" Erza greeted them with a smile.

"Hey guys!" Cana said casually.

"Good morning, Cana, Erza!" Mirajane greeted sweetly.

"Morning! How come you guys are together? It's not very usual" Lucy said with a surprised expression.

"What, just because we don't hang out together very often, that means that we are not friends?" Cana said, as she cocked an eyebrow.

"I'm just saying that. It's a little surprising, that's all!" Lucy said, raising her hands in defense.

"Well, know that Erza and I are hanging out all the time. Isn't that right, Erza?" Cana said boastfully, as she turned towards her with a wink.

"Not really. We just bumped into each other right before we entered the guild" Erza said simply.

"Gee, what a spoilsport!" Cana mumbled with a pout.

"So, you guys hang out all the time, huh?" Lucy said pointedly, as she folded her arms.

"Well, whatever. It's not like you bought it" Cana responded with a wave of her hand.

"So, what were you guys talking about?" Erza said, as she turned towards Mirajane.

"Nothing really. Lucy here, was just telling me about your last mission" Mirajane said simply.

"Yeah, that was pretty easy" Erza commented.

"So you say" Lucy mumbled.

"And then I made a small remark on how long it has been since I last went on a mission" Mirajane continued lightly, hiding her previous disappointment. Lucy however, noticed her expression.

"That's true, it has been a while since you last went on a mission" Erza said, rubbing her chin.

"I guess that's true. Although I don't really go on that many missions either" Cana said with a shrug.

"Does that bother you, Mira? You used to be quite energetic on that matter" Erza asked with some concern.

"No, not really! I like taking care of you guys. Being a bar tender in the guild is an adventure on its own. I got everyone here, so I am more than fine" Mirajane said sincerely, with a warm smile.

"That's our Mirajane for you!" Erza said proudly.

"Honestly, sometimes you are too much!" Cana added, as she shook her head. Lucy however, was not completely satisfied.

"It's not fine! Mira-san really wants to go on a mission again! She misses it more than she lets out! So, she should go on a mission, if she wants to!" she said intensely, slamming her hands on the counter.

"It's okay, Lucy. It's not really that big a deal" Mirajane said with a slight sweatdrop, surprised at Lucy's overreacting. "Besides, who would I go with?" she added with a wave of her hand.

"With me! I mean, if you don't mind, I could go with you" Lucy said a little shyly, as she fidgeted her fingers.

"Really? That's really sweet of you, Lucy! Still, I can't just leave like that. I mean, who's going to tend to the bar? Lisanna is out on a mission with Elfman, Gazille and Levy. So, who's gonna take over?" Mirajane said.

"Well, that's an interesting team!" Cana commented.

"Don't worry Mira. I'll take over the bar!" Erza suddenly stepped up.

"You? Really, Erza?" Lucy said with surprise.

"Sure! How hard it can be?" Erza said smiling confidently, as she folded her arms.

"I am not so sure about that" Mirajane said with some uncertainty.

"Come on Mira, I can handle it. Lucy is right, you should go on a mission if you really want to. You've stayed inside the guild for too long already. And I can guarantee you that Lucy is one of the best teammates you could ask for!" Erza said, as she turned towards Lucy with a proud smile.

"He, heh! Thanks, Erza" Lucy said blushing slightly, as she rubbed the back of her head with some embarrassment.

"Still, I am not really sure about the bar, though. I would feel much more comfortable if Cana helped you out" Mirajane said, rubbing her chin.

"Eh?! Me? But, why?" was Cana's eloquent response.

"Because you know the bar almost as well as I do" Mirajane said naturally.

"It's settled then! I am looking forward to cooperating with you, Cana" Erza said in a formal way, as she shook Cana's hand.

"Yeah, sure. My pleasure" Cana said with a nervous smile. "You owe me about that, Mira" she mumbled with the side of her mouth as she leaned closer towards her.

"Come on, it will be fun!" Mirajane said lightly. "I'll treat you to one extra barrel" she added with a whisper.

"Fine, we have a deal" Cana whispered as well.

"Well, I guess we just need to get ready then" Lucy said with some excitement. "Wait, we still haven't picked a mission" she continued as she covered her mouth in realization.

"Don't worry about that. I already have something in mind. Something simple enough" Mirajane said with a wink.

"I hope we have the same idea about what a simple mission is" Lucy said with a nervous smile, as she slightly sweatdropped.

* * *

><p>A while has passed since Lucy had stood outside the guild. She had already packed with a couple of things she would probably need, and was eagerly awaiting for Mirajane to join her. The truth was, that Lucy was feeling really excited about going on a mission with none other than Mirajane. She wondered how she would be like as a partner. The blond girl had already heard some stories about how Mirajane used to be in her missions when she was younger. If that was the case, then she would probably be as bad as Natsu and the others, if not worse. Lucy slightly shivered at that idea, but simply shook her head. Mirajane had become much calmer since her earlier days, although there were still some cases when she could actually be scary. Either way, Lucy would probably meet a different side of Mirajane and that excited her. Not to mention that she would get to spend some time alone with the object of her crush, something that filled her with some nervousness, in addition to her excitement. Lucy started tapping her foot on the ground in anticipation, as she wondered what was taking Mirajane so long.<p>

"Hey, Lucy! Sorry I was late!" a familiar voice was heard behind her, as Lucy smiled and turned around.

"It's okay, Mira! I didn't wait that, long…" Lucy's sentence was cut short, as her mouth fell agape, her eyes growing wide with surprise. Mirajane had indeed done some preparations for their mission, and one of them was changing her usual, red, long dress, with a different outfit. Instead she was dressed in a tight, black tank top that left her belly bare, as well as a glimpse at her cleavage, black shorts that left smooth legs exposed, and had her long, white hair tied in a ponytail.

"How do I look? I can't believe I still fit into these clothes" Mirajane said as she did a small spin around herself. "Um, are you okay, Lucy? You seem a little, distracted" Mirajane continued as she tilted her head. It took Lucy a few moments to realize that she was still gawking at Mirajane, until she quickly shook her head and tried to smile.

"It's nothing, I'm just fine, Mira! Ha, hah!" she said with a nervous laugh. Mirajane continued to look at her with some confusion, causing Lucy to start sweating. "You, you look, great, by the way" Lucy continued with a calmer voice, trying to get out of this awkward situation.

"Thanks, Lucy. Shall we go?" Mirajane said lightly.

"Sure, let's go" Lucy agreed with some relief, as the two girls began their way. Lucy couldn't help but throwing a few glances at Mirajane, who was looking around her with a happy smile. She seemed really glad to be out of the guild and on a mission again. Lucy also noticed something different about her, a different kind of attitude, like she was ready for action. She still had some problem looking away from her current outfit, although she could understand why Mirajane would change into this. It would probably be hard trying to hike in the forest, or fight in her usual long dress.

"So, what kind of mission did you choose?" Lucy asked after a while.

"Just some regular clearing of some bandits. Apparently there is a part of the forest a little further from the city, in the East Forest, where there is a particularly group of bandits that keeps attacking wagons. Pretty simple, don't you think?" Mirajane said, slightly emphasizing her last words.

"Yeah, I guess this will do. As long as we don't encounter any random large animals again" Lucy said simply. The two girls continued their way in the city until they reached the East Forest.

"Okay, we should better be on our guard now. The bandits can appear at any moment" Lucy said silently, as she scanned the trees around her.

"I know, I know. There's no need to be so tense" Mirajane said calmly.

"We may be up against simple bandits, but we still need to be careful! You never know how things will turn out, even in the simplest missions" Lucy said seriously.

"Erza was right. You really are a dependable teammate, Lucy!" Mirajane said with a sweet smile.

"He, heh, thanks Mira!" Lucy responded with an embarrassed smile. The two girls continued their way, until suddenly, a small rustling of leaves was heard behind some trees.

"Did you hear that?" Lucy mumbled agitated.

"I did. It seems like we will finally have some action!" Mirajane said with a small smile.

"I think I have an idea how this will turn out" Lucy thought as she noticed the dangerous gleam in Mirajane's eyes.

"Come on guys, don't be shy! Come out so we can play!" Mirajane suddenly yelled.

"Um, are you sure about that?" Lucy asked nervously, as several people started coming out from behind the bushes and the trees around them. After a while, the two mages found themselves completely surrounded by the bandits.

"So, you guys finally came out" Mirajane said calmly.

"What do you two think you are doing? Don't you know that this place of the forest is not safe for people to simply walk through? Especially for two, lovely girls" one of the bandits said.

"Oh we are sorry. We didn't know that this place was dangerous" Mirajane said with fake innocence.

"Don't mock me. I am sure that the folk around here would have warned you about this part of the forest. They would have definitely told you about a group of bandits that goes around this place" the bandit said, as he took out a knife and started playing with it.

"You mean, you are not the bandits?" Lucy said with a raised eyebrow, looking carefully around her.

"Us? The bandits? How rude. You are hurting our feelings" the bandit said with fake disappointment, as the other bandits around him started laughing.

"You tell them boss" another one of the bandits yelled.

"You see, we are not the bandits! We simply happen to reside around this place. And when someone needs to pass through we simply ask for a little something in exchange for letting him pass. That's all" the leader of the bandits said with a chuckle.

"I didn't realize that this part of the forest belonged to you" Mirajane said with a calm voice.

"The forest belongs to everyone! You guys are just petty bandits that keep attacking innocent people. We are here to put a stop to this!" Lucy said decisively as she reached for her keychain.

"I see. I suppose you girls are actually mages who came here because of a mission, right? Too bad there's only two of you, while, as you have probably noticed, there are many more of us. So I suggest that the two of you slowly take off, before I lose my patience. Go now, while I am still willing to let you" the leader of the bandits said with a threatening voice, pointing his knife at them.

"How nice of you! But unfortunately for you, we don't plan on going anywhere. At least, not until we are done with you guys. I have nearly forgotten how stupid some bandits can be" Mirajane said slowly, as dark aura slowly surrounded her, causing everyone around her to shiver.

"I think maybe it's better for you guys to run" Lucy said with some nervousness.

"What, what's the deal with her?" one of the bandits said scarily.

"I don't like the look on her face" another one of the bandits said.

"What do you say Lucy? How about we show these guys what Fairy Tail mages are like?" Mirajane suggested.

"I am with you, Mira. Let's do this" Lucy said decisively.

"You fools! Don't simply stand like this, get them!" the leader of the bandits said with a loud voice, as the bandits started attacking while yelling.

"Let's see if I remember how to do this" Mirajane said as she dashed with great speed towards the bandits, and starting knocking them out with swift strikes.

"What's the deal with her?" the bandits yelled, shocked at Mirajane's ferocity.

"As I thought, Mirajane is amazing! Okay, I must try my best to keep up" Lucy said as she pulled one of her golden keys. "I open the Gate of Golden Bull, Taurus!" she yelled as a bright light shone and a large, white and black bull appeared, wielding a heavy, double edged axe.

"Muuu! Did you call for me, Lucy-chan?" the large bull said.

"Yeah, Taurus! Let's get them!" Lucy said as she pulled her magical whip and dashed towards the bandits.

"As you want, good-body babe! Rampage!" Taurus roared as he charged as well, swinging his heavy axe around. It wasn't long before the bandits were taken out, most of them by Mirajane.

"That was fun! It's been a while since I last felt so lively!" Mirajane said, after they were done tying up the bandits.

"You were great, Mira! Remind me never to piss you, though" Lucy said with a nervous smile.

"You were pretty good too, Lucy. You have really improved in using your whip" Mirajane commented.

"Thanks, Mira" Lucy said with a slight blush.

"Now we are done with this, it's time to call for someone to pick these guys up and return to the guild" the white haired girl said, as Lucy nodded in agreement.

"There's no need to rush though" Lucy added.

"Oh, I know that. We can take our time in going back" Mirajane said lightly.

* * *

><p>It was nearly afternoon when the two girls arrived back in the city. During their walk, Mirajane was asking Lucy about some of the other missions that she had been on with the rest of her team. Lucy, on the other hand, kept asking Mirajane about stories from when everyone was younger, before she joined the guild. The two girls really enjoyed their conversation and didn't notice how the time passed until they reached the guild.<p>

"Well, here we are" Lucy said, as they stood outside the guild.

"Yeah. Today was really fun! It felt refreshing to leave the guild for a while. And it's all thanks to you. Thank you, Lucy" Mirajane said, with a warm smile.

"Heh, don't mention it. I didn't really do anything. Besides, I had a lot of fun too" Lucy said, rubbing the back of her head of her head in some embarrassment.

"Actually, it doesn't have to end just yet" Mirajane said thoughtfully.

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked in wonder.

"You'll see" Mirajane responded simply with a wink. "But first, I need to check out how things are in the guild. I hope that everything is okay" she continued as she opened the door and entered the guild, followed by Lucy.

"Things seem to be just fine. It looks like you were worried for nothing" Lucy said, looking around.

"I guess you are right. It's a little surprising, actually" Mirajane commented, as they made their way inside the guild and reached the bar. As they walked among the tables, they noticed that the residents seemed more lively, and also distracted, than usual and wondered what was the case.

"Welcome back guys. How did the mission go?" Cana greeted them.

"The mission went just fine. How are things here?" Mirajane said.

"As you can see, everything is under control. We did get off on a rocky start, but things got smoother along the way" Cana said.

"What do you mean?" Lucy said, cocking an eyebrow.

"Well, at first we both started by tending the bar but we had a few, disagreements. You know how Erza can overreact about the simplest things. We got in few arguments, people were left without their drinks, so we decided to split our roles. I took over the bar tending, and Erza took over the waitressing. And as you can see, she's doing just fine" Cana said smiling, with a wave of her hand, as she leaned on the counter. Lucy and Mirajane looked each other puzzled, and then turned towards the direction that Cana was pointing, only to realize was she was talking about and why everyone was so lively. Erza was walking around the tables holding her tray, dressed in something that appeared to be quite a revealing waitress outfit. She was wearing a strapless, tight, red tank top that offered a nice view of her ample breasts, a matching short, red skirt, along with a pink apron tied around her waist, long, white stockings and had her red hair tied in a long ponytail.

"Now, what would you like to order, dear customer?" she said with a coy voice, as she sat on the table with a seductive pose and looked over the residents that were sitting at the table.

"Anything! Anything you want, Erza-chan!" both of them yelled enthusiastically.

"As always, Erza went overboard" Lucy said as she face palmed.

"As expected from Erza!" Mirajane said with a calm smile.

"I guess we got along just fine, eventually. You can leave the bar to us again if you want to, Mira. And things might be even easier if Lisanna is with us next time as well. Come to think about it, perhaps more of the girls would be fit to help. This would really help to boast the popularity of the guild" Cana said thoughtfully, rubbing her chin.

"Thanks for the offer, Cana, but I think I will take over the bar from here on. Going on missions can be fun, but my role is different now" Mirajane said.

"But, Mira, as you can see there are others who can take care of the bar as well. You don't have to do it by yourself" Lucy said.

"It's okay, Lucy! You guys know that I like taking care of you guys. Although, I could appreciate a little help every now and then. And I got to admit that Cana's idea does sound interesting" Mirajane said smiling.

"So we'll all turn into waitresses now? And we'll have to wear outfits like that" Lucy asked with some nervousness.

"Why not? I think you look really cute in one of these, Lucy" Mirajane responded lively.

"I can't say that I am looking forward to, though" Lucy said with a deadpan expression, causing Mirajane and Cana to laugh. Lucy stared at them with a pout, until she giggled herself.

* * *

><p>It was almost night, when the last visitors of the guild left. Mirajane had already changed back to her usual outfit, and after they have finished cleaning up the guild, she sent Cana and Erza to rest, staying alone with Lucy.<p>

"Lucy, I want to thank you again for today. I had a great time with you" Mirajane said, as she put some remaining cups back to their shelves.

"No problem, Mira! Besides, I had a lot of fun too. So, I guess, I should thank you too for the wonderful day" Lucy said blushing slightly, as she leaned down and started wiping a table. Fortunately, she had her back turned on Mirajane so she didn't notice anything.

"Remember when I told you that our fun day didn't have to end just yet?" Mirajane asked, turning towards Lucy.

"Yes, of course I do. I'm not quite sure what you mean though" Lucy responded with some uncertainty, as she turned to face Mirajane as well.

"Well, I was thinking about taking the fun to my room. With this!" Mirajane said as she disappeared behind the counter and appeared with a bright smile, holding a large bottle.

"What do you mean? And, what's this?" Lucy said, taken aback by Mirajane's suggestion.

"A bottle of the finest wine that the guild has! I thought it would a nice company for our sleepover!" Mirajane said with a singing voice, smiling brightly.

"A- a sleepover?!" Lucy stammered, blushing furiously at the thought.

"You don't want to? I thought it would be a nice way to finish this day. To celebrate our first mission together, and have some more fun" Mirajane said slightly frowning, with a hint of disappointment at Lucy's reaction.

"No, no! It's a great idea! I would love that! I mean, to spend more time with you! It's just that, I was surprised, that's all!" Lucy responded quickly, waving her hands like a windmill, after noticing Mirajane's disappointment. Mirajane's frown was replaced with a wide smile.

"Yeah, I understand that if you are surprised. Perhaps my proposal was kinda sudden. But since you agree, that's great! Let's go then!" she said enthusiastically, as Lucy nodded lively in agreement, and followed after her out of the guild. Lucy could barely contain her excitement as she walked by Mirajane's side, enjoying the cool night breeze, wondering how their night would continue.

**Author's note: ****There goes this chapter. I kinda like how it turned out. I have also noticed that there don't seem to be many stories with Lucy and Mirajane, which is a little strange considering the potential that this pairing could have, as well as Lucy's feelings about Mirajane that could easily go beyond that of friendship. Anyway, this will probably be a short story, perhaps a two shot. I hope you liked the chapter and I would really like to hear what you think about it. Until next time everyone!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:**** Hey everyone! Here's the next chapter of this story. I hope you enjoy it. I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**THE STELLAR MAGE AND HER IDOL**

**CHAPTER 2**

The building of Fairy Hills looked as cozy as ever, despite its large size, as Lucy and Mirajane got inside, greeting the residents while they made their way towards Mirajane's room. Lucy gave an exclamation of surprise, once they entered the room.

"Wow! Your room is amazing, Mira!" she said, looking around.

"Yeah, it's pretty nice. I'm glad that you like it" Mirajane said with a smile. Mirajane's room was pretty large and comfortable. It had a wooden ceiling, decorated like most of the rooms in Fairy Hills, the floor was wooden as well and covered with thick, colorful carpets, the walls were yellow colored, and the windows were covered by pink drapes. There were several furniture, including a king sized, double bed, a comfortable couch and two armchairs, seated around a short table, a large closet, a bookcase and a bar bench, with shelves filled with drinks and beverages, as well as a number of tall stools in front of it.

"Well, it sure is bigger than my place. You even have a bar" Lucy said, as she walked inside the room.

"Okay then, what are we waiting for? Let's slip into something more comfortable, and get the fun started!" Mirajane said enthusiastically.

"Slip into something more comfortable? Oh wait, I didn't bring any clothes with me!" Lucy said suddenly, as she realized that they hadn't stopped by her apartment first, so she didn't get any extra changes of clothes.

"Don't worry about that! I am sure we can work something out. Just give me a second" Mirajane said lightly as she disappeared into her large closet. Lucy waited, tapping her foot on the floor, wondering what kind of outfit Mirajane would come up with, as she dug further into her closet.

"How much clothes does she have anyway? Although, I am not sure if I should talk about this" Lucy thought, with a slightly embarrassed smile.

"There! I found what I was looking for!" Mirajane said enthusiastically, as she got out of the closet and walked towards Lucy. "How about this outfit, Lucy? Isn't it cute?" she said beaming, as she held a pair of pink pajamas.

"They are cute! Whose are they?" Lucy said as she took the pajamas and inspected them closer.

"What a question! They are mine, of course" Mirajane said naturally, putting her hands on her hips.

"Then what about you? How are you going to sleep?" Lucy asked surprised, lifting her eyes from the outfit.

"It's pretty simple. I got other pairs too, see?" Mirajane said, smiling, as she reached for the closet and took out another pair of pink pajamas.

"Of course. How did I not think of that?" Lucy mumbled, rubbing the back of her head in embarrassment. Mirajane simply smiled and turned around, as she started slipping out of her dress.

"Mira what- what are you doing?" Lucy stammered with a heavy blush, as she saw Mirajane's bare form in front of her. Her eyes traveled all the way from the top to the bottom of the beauty in front of her, from her bare back and the sides of her uncovered breasts, since Mirajane didn't seem to be wearing any bra, to her thin waist, her round bottom, which was barely covered with white panties, and her shapely legs.

"What's the matter, Lucy? I didn't think that you would be bothered by something like that. We are both girls here" Mirajane asked with an innocent expression, as she turned her head.

"Yeah, maybe" Lucy stammered, trying to hide her flushed face.

"Besides, haven't you already seen Erza naked before?" Mirajane added lightly, as she started putting on the top of her pajamas.

"Yeah, but I haven't seen you naked before" Lucy mumbled shyly.

"Really? Huh, I haven't noticed that before" Mirajane said as she turned around. Although her upper body was covered by the pink top, her legs were still exposed, making her somehow look even more irresistible for Lucy's eyes at that moment, who had to fight a sudden urge to push her against the wall and crush her lips on Mirajane's at that very moment.

"I guess, I just didn't happen to see you before. Although, I have seen you in a bathing suit" Lucy said calmly, trying to regain her composure.

"I suppose. Aren't you going to change?" Mirajane said, tilting her head.

"Yeah, sure" Lucy responded hastily, as she turned around and quickly changed into the pajamas that Mirajane gave her. She enjoyed how fluffy and soft they felt, as well as a light fragrance that came from the outfit. "Is that, Mirajane's scent?" Lucy thought with a dreamy expression.

"Now we've both changed, it's time to taste the wine. It's one of Cana's favorites, and honestly, I find it quite tasteful myself" Mirajane's voice snapped Lucy out of her reverie, as she turned slowly around, and saw Mirajane, fully clothed in her own pink outfit, pouring the wine that she brought with her into two glasses. Lucy sighed in relief, feeling herself calming down, and walked closer to Mirajane.

"I am a little curious to taste it myself, since you seem to like it so much" she said, as she eyed the red drink.

"There you go then! Cheers!" Mirajane said as she passed the glass to Lucy, who took a long sip once she held the glass. The drink tasted really sweet, with a hint of sourness, and it slightly burned Lucy's throat as she swallowed it.

"It's pretty good!" she said delighted.

"I know, right? Although, you might want to take it easy. It's heavier than you think. If you drink it too quickly, you will most likely end up drunk, before you even notice" Mirajane said, smiling, as she also took a sip from her drink.

"I'll keep that in mind" Lucy said simply, taking another sip.

"Let's move somewhere more comfortable" Mirajane suggested, as the two girls moved towards the large bed and sat on it, as they continued their drink while talking about various stuff. Lucy quickly felt her head feel light, as her cheeks reddened, slowly losing track of their discussion, and feeling the bed underneath her particularly comfortable.

* * *

><p>It was already morning, as the warm sunrays fell through the window on Lucy's sleeping expression, who twitched her nose and turned around, not wanting to leave the comfortable bed yet. She thought about spending the entire morning there, until she felt someone else's breath on her face, which caused her to slowly open her eyes. Her eyes then shot wide open, her mouth hanging slightly open, as she noticed Mirajane's sleeping form next to her. What was Mirajane doing in her apartment, and why she was sleeping next to her? Then, it slowly came to her. This wasn't her apartment, and she wasn't lying on her bed. Lucy slowly sat up, rubbing her eyes, trying to collect her memories about last night. She groaned, as her head felt heavy, and she was slightly dizzy, but she tried to focus. The previous day, she had gone on a mission with Mirajane, and then on her suggestion, they spent the night together at her place, to celebrate the success of their first mission together. She also remembered them talking, and there was also wine. Probably a little too much wine, which could explain Lucy's dizziness. Other than that, Lucy couldn't think of anything else in particular, since her memory had become a little hazy. Has something else happened? Lucy looked down, and noticed that she was still in her night outfit. The blond girl sighed in relief, and then turned slowly towards Mirajane. She sighed again, noticing that Mirajane was still dressed as well. Lucy's memories were still a little hazy about last night, but she could still remember pretty well her own feelings about Mirajane, feelings that could have surfaced pretty unpredictably under the influence of alcohol. The fact that they were both dressed probably ruled out that possibility, although Lucy wasn't still sure what she could have said last night. But since it was still morning, and Lucy still felt pretty drowsy, she decided to simply relax, and figure out the rest of the night later. She turned around towards Mirajane again, and smiled as she took a better look at the sleeping beauty next to her. Mirajane was sound asleep, with a peaceful expression and a small smile gracing her features, as her long, white hair flowed freely, framing her pretty face. Her pink top seemed to match the rosy color on her cheeks, and Lucy noticed that it was pretty loose, the top buttons were open and offered a clear view on Mirajane's cleavage. Lucy found herself staring longer than she expected, and quickly shook her head, feeling like a pervert. It wasn't right to stare at her friend like that, just because she wanted to sleep comfortably. Lucy lifted her eyes towards Mirajane's sleepy expression again, and smiled, feeling her tranquility having a calming effect on her. Were her thoughts simply pervy? Or were they a way for her to express her feelings to the one she cared about? Lucy pondered on that dilemma for a while, before she decided to leave it for later in the day and relax for the moment. Lucy moved a little closer to Mirajane, and moved a strand of hair from behind her ear, her fingers stroking gently her cheek. She felt Mirajane slightly shift over and letting a small hum. Was it just her idea, or did Mirajane actually leaned towards Lucy's touch? No matter what kind of feeling that was, Lucy found it too hard to resist, as she found herself drawing towards Mirajane, her lips slightly apart. They were now inches from each other, as Mirajane twitched and shifted again. Lucy flinched and quickly drew herself back, as Mirajane stretched her arms and yawned, slowly opening her eyes.<p>

"Good morning, Lucy" she greeted sleepily, with a small smile.

"Good morning, Mira" Lucy said, trying to sound carefree.

"That was a nice sleep! It's been a while since I felt that relaxed. How long have you been awake?" Mirajane said, as she sat up and stretched her arms again.

"Not- not very long" Lucy said a little nervously.

"I am a little surprised that you woke up at all, let alone getting up before me. Especially, considering what happened last night" Mirajane commented.

"Yeah, about that… What exactly happened last night?" Lucy asked.

"You don't remember? I guess, I should expect that" Mirajane said.

"What do you mean? What happened?" Lucy asked more intensely, as several thoughts passed through her head.

"You got a little drunk, dummy" Mirajane said with an amused smile.

"I got drunk? How did that happen?" Lucy yelled.

"It's quite simple, actually. Remember when I told you take it easy with the wine? Well, you ended up drinking more than half the bottle yourself. I could handle it, but you. You need some more practice" Mirajane said with a small laugh.

"Is that right? So, um, did I do anything, embarrassing?" Lucy said nervously, slightly trembling.

"Oh, don't worry about that! You didn't do anything that bad. It's just that you were extremely chatty. You wouldn't stop giggling, and you kept saying how beautiful and amazing I was quite a few times, after I finished a story. Then, you said you were feeling dizzy, and you fell asleep. It was kinda cute, actually, even though you were snoring pretty loudly at first" Mirajane said with an amused expression.

"Really? I see" Lucy mumbled. "Did I really do all these stuff? And she didn't find any of that embarrassing?" she thought.

"I guess we should better get ready, then. We need to go and open up the guild" Mirajane said as she got up from the bed.

"Eh? That early? Do you really open the guild that early every morning, Mira?" Lucy said surprised.

"Well, not really, not that early. But since we are up, we might as well go to the guild earlier. Come on, I'll prepare some breakfast once we get there. A small walk until we get there and some fresh air should help us wake up" Mirajane said with a wink.

"Yeah, you are right. Alright then, let's go to the guild!" Lucy said lively, as she got up as well.

* * *

><p>A few days had passed since Lucy and Mirajane's sleepover. Even though they were already pretty close friends, Lucy had felt like she had gotten even closer to Mirajane after their mission. Mirajane, on the other hand, felt content and refreshed after that experience, and continued acting as the bar tender of the guild more lively than before. Everyone was overjoyed to see her in such a good mood, especially her siblings and her close friends. Lucy found herself growing fonder of her, and finally realized that her feelings ran deeper than she first thought. She decided to get even closer to her, and began to assist her in her bar tending duties, and as a waitress, while at the same time taking missions with her teammates, even though not as often as before. Her friends found her new attitude a little strange and asked her why she was suddenly so keen on helping Mirajane. Lucy tried to avoid talking to them at first, finding a number of excuses, until she decided to tell them about her feelings, despite her worries and fears on her reactions. She was not only relieved, but surprised as well, when they told her that they already had a good idea what it was all about, as they pointed out how out of place some of her excuses were. Lucy felt much lighter and relieved after that, and tried to come up with a way to talk to Mirajane about it. It was a typical day at Fairy Tail, when Erza told her some really interesting news.<p>

"What?! We are going to have a photo shoot at the guild?" Lucy said, surprised, slamming her hands on the table.

"Indeed. The Sorcerer's Magazine is going to have a special issue on the Harvest Festival and there is going to be a photo shoot based on the competition that we held for Miss Fairy Tail" Erza explained.

"Aye! I was the one who told Lucy about that contest" Happy said.

"Wasn't that festival a while ago? They are a having an issue about it now?" Gray said.

"That reminds me. I should ask a rematch from Laxus at some point" Natsu said, clenching his fist.

"He will probably beat you again" Happy said lightly.

"Hey, I defeated him last time! And I am much stronger now!" Natsu yelled as he got on the table.

"I am not sure if that actually counts for a win. And get down from the table, will you?" Gray said with an annoyed expression.

"Anyway, Lucy, have you found a way to talk to Mirajane yet?" Erza said.

"No, not yet. It's harder than I thought to get some time alone with her. And even when I do get some time, I don't know what to say. I lose my words, and I talk about something completely random. Last time, I ended up rubbing my stomach and saying that I'm not feeling very well. She said that I probably ate too much, and some soda would help" Lucy said frustrated.

"Aye! Maybe you should stop eating too much, Lucy. If you got any heavier, I won't be able to lift you" Happy said.

"I don't eat too much! Are you implying that I'm fat?" Lucy yelled.

"Who knows? Maybe this photo shoot will give you a chance" Gray said thoughtfully.

"How is that going to help me? It's not like there's going to be just the two of us. I suppose everyone who took part in the contest will be at the photo shoot. Even Erza is going to be there" Lucy said.

"Do you want me to talk to her for you?" Erza said suddenly.

"What?! No, no, I'll do it myself. Thanks for the offer, though" Lucy said hastily.

"I don't really get it. Why is it so hard for you talk to her, anyway? It's not like she doesn't like you" Natsu said, as he put his hands behind his head.

"Don't you get it, Natsu? Mirajane is one of my best friends. If I tell her how I feel and she doesn't feel the same, then things will be awkward between us. I might even lose her as a friend. I- I don't know how I would deal with that" Lucy said.

"I see. But then again, if you give it a shot, you might get something even better" Natsu said with a serious, and yet soft, expression.

"Natsu" Lucy said.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine. Even if Mirajane doesn't feel the same, I doubt if she'll actually get mad at you. Even if things get a little awkward at first, you will go back in being friends in no time. So, I don't think you will lose anything, if you try. Instead, you will have gotten more" Gray said with a warm smile.

"Gray, you guys. Thank you" Lucy said gratefully.

"Well said, you two. I couldn't have said it better myself. I am impressed" Erza said with a satisfied smile, as she folded her arms.

"Why are you so surprised? Don't you think we can give some advice?" Natsu said, narrowing his eyes.

"It's not like you have that much experience on the matter. I'd say that Mirajane actually knows more" Gray mumbled.

"Is that a way to respond to my praise?" Erza growled, as her eyebrows started twitching.

"Now, now, Erza, don't get mad! I am sure the guys didn't mean anything bad" Lucy said nervously, raising her hands in defense.

"And don't forget, Lucy. No matter what, we'll be there to cheer you up!" Happy said with a spirited voice.

"Thank you, Happy! You have no idea how relieved you are making me feel" Lucy said, wiping her eyes.

"Of course, Lucy! We are here for you" Erza said with an affectionate expression.

"All right, then! Now I'm all pumped up for the photo shoot!" Lucy said excitedly, as she got off her chair.

* * *

><p>The guild was buzzing in anticipation as the day of the photo shoot arrived. Everyone was excited at the prospect of the guild being, once again, at the cover of one of the biggest magazines in the country, and even more at the prospect of the photo shoot.<p>

"I wonder who is going to come for the photo shoot" Lucy said.

"Take a wild guess" Gray said simply.

"Cool! Fairy Tail is so cool!" a loud voice was suddenly heard from the gate of the guild. Lucy turned towards the direction of the voice, only to see a young man with brown hair, dressed in a black shirt and brown trousers running around.

"What a surprise. It's this guy" Gray said.

"Seriously? He better not ignore me again" Lucy said angrily.

"So, this Jason guy came again, huh? We should expect that, considering how big of a fan he is" Erza said coolly.

"Gray, and Erza? The real Gray and Erza? Cool! I am so excited to see you again! You got to give me an interview first" the reporter said excitedly, as he ran towards them.

"Hey, I'm here too" Lucy yelled, annoyed.

"Oh, Lucy! Cool! Care to answer some questions too?" Jason said as he excitedly took off his notebook.

"Finally! Sure, I would be happy to tell you what you want" Lucy started saying.

"Hey, it's Natsu the Salamander! Cool!" Jason yelled again, as he ran towards Natsu.

"He left before he asked anything" Lucy stammered. The over excited reporter continued running around for a little while longer, going from Fairy Tail mage to another, until he decided to call for the photo shoot. A special room had been prepared for this, complete with props and other stuff that were necessary for the photo shoot to take place. Lucy gulped hard, feeling a little nervous, and walked along with the rest of the Fairy Tail girls who would take part.

"Feeling nervous, Lucy?" Mirajane asked, as she noticed Lucy's expression.

"A little bit. I haven't actually done a photo shoot before. I am not a professional, like you" Lucy said, as she lowered her head with a small smile.

"Nonsense! I am not a professional, I am just a little more experienced. And I am sure you will do great, Lucy" Mirajane said with a reassuring smile.

"You think so?" Lucy said with lifted spirits.

"Of course, you are a natural. Besides, you already look great" Mirajane said still smiling, causing Lucy to slightly blush.

"Thanks, Mira. You look beautiful too" Lucy mumbled.

"You are very sweet, Lucy" Mirajane said.

"Do your best, Mira-nee" Lisanna said encouragingly.

"Thanks, Lisanna. Hey, why don't you come too? I don't think the reporter will have a problem with that" Mirajane suggested.

"Nah, I think I'll pass. This is more like your think. Hey, Lucy, can I talk to you for a while?" Lisanna said, turning towards Lucy.

"Sure, Lisanna" Lucy said with some surprise, as she walked behind her towards a corner, until it was the two of them. "So, what is it?" Lucy asked.

"I noticed that you have been spending more time with my sister, lately" Lisanna started saying, as she folded her arms.

"Well, yeah. Your sister is a dear friend of mine, so I've been helping her out, a little bit" Lucy said, with some nervousness.

"I have also noticed that sometimes you keep staring her, usually with a smiley expression on your face" Lisanna continued, with a small smile. Her tone was light, but Lucy felt nervous nonetheless.

"I- I don't think I have. And if I do, I haven't noticed it" she said with some embarrassment.

"Lucy, I am going to ask you straight. Do you like my sister?" Lisanna said, looking directly at Lucy. Lucy avoided her stare at first, but took a deep breath and stared her back.

"Yes, I do. I like your sister. I care about her, deeply. And, I would like to be with her, no matter what everyone has to say" she said with a straight voice. Lisanna's smile got wider, as she put her hands on Lucy's shoulders.

"I knew it! I wasn't sure at first, but I paid more attention to how you look at her. I can tell that your feelings are honest, Lucy. I am sure that my sister will be happy with you" she said, as she gave Lucy a tight hug.

"So, you are okay with this?" Lucy said, surprised, as Lisanna broke the hug.

"Sure! Why wouldn't I? I have already done my thinking, and I decided that what matters is for Mira-nee to be happy, and to have someone who cares about her. And I already know what a wonderful person you are, Lucy, so why not? Plus, you guys will just be adorable together" Lisanna said with a cheerful smile.

"Thank you, Lisanna. Your approval, it means a lot to me" Lucy said with relief.

"Come on now, there's no reason to be so serious! Cheer up! Now, go in there and steal the spotlight. I am sure you'll do great" Lisanna said encouragingly.

"Thanks, Lisanna! Okay then, I'll do my best!" Lucy said with a wide smile, as she hugged Lisanna back, and walked towards the room where the photo shoot would take place, with a determined expression on her face. As she got inside, she saw the other girls getting ready.

"So, Evergreen, you are taking part in the photo shoot too?" Mirajane said.

"Of course! I am one of Fairy Tail's most recognized divas. Besides, I was in the contest too" Evergreen said smiling.

"Not really. More like, you crashed the contest and then turned us all to stone" Cana said pointedly.

"Yeah, maybe that was a little far. What can I say, it was Laxus' orders" Evergreen said, as she slightly lowered her eyes.

"There's something that I wanted to ask you. Did you really intend to turn everyone to dust?" Erza said with a serious expression.

"Of course not! Don't be absurd. It was just a bluff for the fight. It just happened that your bluff was a better one" Evergreen said.

"I guess I'll take your word for it" Erza said.

"Anyway, if that contest had gone down without that incident, there's no question you would win" Evergreen said with a confident smile.

"I guess that would be me, again" Erza said with the same confidence.

"Don't be so sure, Erza. Don't forget that I took that contest pretty lightly. Maybe the result would be different if I was serious" Mirajane said sweetly.

"Juvia was pleased by the place that she got! But she can do better this time" Juvia said decisively.

"It looks like things got really competitive here, for some reason" Lucy mumbled, as the four girls glared at each other.

"So it seems. I don't really mind about the competition, though. I entered mostly for fun" Levy said, rubbing the back of her head with a goofy smile.

"Me too. But it's not really surprising to see them taking it seriously" Bisca said.

"Well, I guess we are about to begin. I suppose I'll be going first" Cana said lightly, as she walked towards the set. The reporter had already set the camera, and simply told Cana to act naturally and take whatever pose she liked. Cana used her card magic, like she did in the contest, and changed from her regular outfit to a red bikini, causing the reporter to yell excitedly as he started taking pictures from different angles.

"Cana sure is confident" Lucy commented.

"Yeah, she has been asked several times to pose as a pin up model, even though she turned down most of them, mostly because she was too bored. But she is pretty good" Mirajane nodded in agreement.

"Thank you, Cana! You were so cool! Next, is the lovely Juvia" Jason said excited, as Juvia took her place in front of the camera. She surrounded herself in water and changed her outfit into a blue bikini with white spots.

"Cool! That's so cool!" Jason yelled, as he started taking pictures with the same vigor.

"Juvia can't wait for the issue to come out. Juvia wants a copy herself, so she can give it too Gray-sama in personal. Gray-sama, this is for you!" Juvia said with a spirited voice, as she kept taking suggestive poses.

"Juvia is really into it, isn't it?" Lucy said, as she sweatdropped.

"She certainly is motivated" Cana said smiling.

"Enough with the amateurs! It's time for the spotlight to fall on the actual diva of the guild" Evergreen said with confidence, as she opened her fan and took her spot in front of the camera. She was dressed in a quite short, light green summer dress, which offered a nice view of her legs, as well as a generous view of her cleavage, and starting taking poses with ease, doing all sorts of theatricalities.

"She sure knows how to put on a show" Mirajane said.

"Yeah, she is definitely good" Erza agreed. Next it was Levy.

"I guess it's my turn now" Levy said lightly.

"Good luck, Levy-chan" Lucy encouraged her. Levy was dressed in a sleeveless, yellow dress, with dark blue stockings, and took several cute poses.

"You look great, Levy-chan!" Lucy said excited.

"Okay, now it's my turn" Erza said with a smirk, as she took Levy's place, and requiped into a black and white, gothic Lolita dress, with white stockings, and having her red hair tied in a long ponytail with a black bow.

"She's really serious about it, isn't she?" Lucy said.

"As expected from Erza" Mirajane commented lightly.

"I win again!" Erza said, as she posed with confidence. Then, it was Bisca's turn to take spot light.

"This will be fun" Bisca said lightly, as she posed in front of the camera wearing a green bikini, taking several sexy poses.

"Bisca is pretty good too. Alzack is pretty lucky" Mirajane commented.

"She's taking it pretty easy" Levy said.

"I guess I am next" Lucy said with some nervousness.

"You are going to do great, Lucy!" Mirajane said with a wide smile.

"Give it your best, Lu-chan" Levy said with a spirited voice.

"We are all with you" Erza added with an encouraging tone.

"Thanks everyone!" Lucy said with renewed confidence, as she stood in front of the camera. She was dressed in a cheerleader outfit, with a blue tank top that left her belly exposed, and a short, white skirt with white stockings. She was a little stiff at first, but she soon took the hang of it and posed naturally in front of the camera.

"That was so cool! And now last, but not least, the great Mirajane" Jason yelled excitedly. Mirajane walked in front of the camera, like it was no big deal.

"Look how natural she acts" Lucy commented.

"Of course. This is Mirajane we are talking about" Erza said. Lucy remembered that in the contest Mirajane simply decided to have fun, and used her transformation magic to tease everyone. Would she do the same thing again? Lucy doubted if that would be the case again. Mirajane had done several photo shoots, and she always took them serious. Lucy also noticed that Mirajane was wrapped in a light, pink robe.

"Okay, I'm ready!" Mirajane said as she took of her robe with one swift move, revealing a cream white bikini that matched perfectly with her pale skin and her white hair.

"Cool! Mirajane is so cool!" Jason yelled excitedly, as he started taking photos like crazy. Lucy's eyes shot wide open, her mouth fell agape as she watched Mirajane. She posed so naturally in front of the camera, and her poses were filled with sensuality. Lucy felt her face heat up and it took her a while to realize that she was practically gawking at Mirajane in front of everyone, before she tried to pull herself together. Fortunately, everyone seemed too focused on Mirajane's photo shoot, which took a little bit longer than the other, so no one really noticed her expression.

"I suppose this victory goes to Mirajane" Erza said lightly.

"Hmph! I guess she does have this younger charm! I got to give it to her, though" Evergreen said.

"It's not really that surprising. We should expect that Mirajane would come out the best" Cana said.

"Yeah, the best" Lucy mumbled, unable to take her eyes off Mirajane. After the photo shoot was finished, the Fairy Tail girls took a group photo all together, before the reporter thanked them all, and took off with uncontrollable enthusiasm. The girls picked up their stuff and started leaving one by one, leaving eventually only Lucy and Mirajane inside the room. Mirajane fixed her hair a little bit while humming, and took her robe, before she noticed Lucy.

"You are still here, Lucy?" she asked with a pleasant tone.

"Yeah, I suppose" Lucy said, feeling a sudden numbness.

"Is everything okay? You seem a little off" Mirajane said, noticing Lucy's expression.

"It's nothing! I just, I wanted to congratulate you. I mean, to tell you how great you were. Seriously, you were amazing! The best out of all of us" Lucy stammered.

"You are very sweet, Lucy! You did great too! Not bad at all for your first time. I knew you were a natural" Mirajane praised her. Lucy simple nodded and took a deep breath, trying to calm herself as she moved closer.

"You know, there's something else that I wanted to tell you" the blond girl started saying.

"Yeah? What is it?" Mirajane asked lightly.

"I- I am not sure how to start" Lucy mumbled. She was standing now mere inches away from Mirajane, her heart beating rapidly and her breath coming out quickly.

"Lucy, it's me! You can tell me everything" Mirajane said with a soft smile, as she put her arm on Lucy's shoulder, who shivered just at that simple touch.

"I can do this! Go on Lucy, you can do this!" she encouraged herself, as she opened her mouth again. "Okay, here it goes. You know Mira, I've always admired you! Even before I joined the guild. I mean, you are beautiful, you have covers in magazines, you can sing. You are a real idol! And when I joined the guild and I got to know you, I found just how smart, kind, caring and amazing you are!" Lucy said.

"Lucy. I- I don't know what to say" Mirajane said with some embarrassment.

"Wait, I am not done. What I wanted to say is that, I like you. I really like you, Mirajane" Lucy whispered, unable to hold back her blush.

"Oh, Lucy. I like you too! You are one of my best friends" Mirajane said with a sweet smile, not realizing that Lucy just felt she had cold water splashed over her.

"I, I didn't really mean it like that" she stammered, with a hint of frustration.

"Then what? I don't understand" Mirajane said with an innocent expression.

"What? Is this one of her jokes? That's cruel" Lucy thought, but then noticed the genuine confusion in Mirajane's face. "She didn't get it? How dense can she be? And she is supposed to be an expert in romance? Wasn't I clear enough?" she continued her thoughts, feeling her frustration feeling her. "What I meant… I mean, what I wanted to say is that…" Lucy tried to word her feelings.

"Lucy, what are you trying to say? You mean that" Mirajane said slowly, as she started to have an idea what that was about.

"Forget it! If I can't tell you, then I'll show you!" Lucy said decisively, as she suddenly pushed Mirajane against the wall.

"Lucy! What are you…" Mirajane started saying, stunned, but her words were cut out as she felt a pair of warm lips crash against her own. Her eyes opened wide in surprise, her body stiffened, as she took her a moment to realize what was happening. Lucy was kissing her! She had pushed her against the wall, pressing her body against hers, and was kissing her with passion. Mirajane blinked a couple of moments and finally relaxed against the kiss, feeling Lucy's lips against her own, as she slowly kissed back. The two girls stayed like this for a while, before Lucy pulled back.

"Lucy, you" Mirajane whispered, with a heavy blush.

"Yes, Mira! Now, you know. This is how I feel about you! I really like you! And, I want to be with you" Lucy whispered back.

"How did I not see that coming? That's why you kept being around me. And to think I consider myself a romance expert. I- I didn't even notice, my own feelings" Mirajane said, as she slightly lowered her eyes with a small smile.

"You mean…" Lucy said surprised.

"That's right, Lucy. I like you too. Every time you are around me, I have this warm, fuzzy feeling. I feel like my heart is beating faster. I wondered why that was, but now I know. Only, you told me first" Mirajane said, as she lifted her eyes with a warm expression.

"Mira! You have no idea how happy you are making me feel right now!" Lucy said joyfully, as she lashed forward and gave Mirajane another heated kiss. Mirajane gladly returned the kiss, putting her arms around Lucy's neck, as Lucy wrapped her one hand around Mirajane's waist, while the other one moved lower until it reached Mirajane's thigh, where she pulled her shapely leg and deepened the kiss, taking complete control of the older girl. Lucy kissed her passionately, slipping her tongue over her lips and asking for entrance, as Mirajane parted her lips while moaning, allowing Lucy to explore her mouth. They remained like this until they finally had to break the kiss to regain some air, as Lucy went directly for Mirajane's soft neck, trailing a rain of kisses over the smooth skin, and eliciting more moans from the older girl.

"You are so beautiful, Mira! I can't believe I am finally kissing you" Lucy said with a low voice.

"I think, I know how you feel, Lucy. But, aren't you a little hasty? I mean, we haven't even got on a date yet" Mirajane said with a small giggle.

"A date?" Lucy said with some surprise, as she looked at Mirajane.

"Yes, a date. You know, like a couple?" Mirajane said with a sweet smile, as she tilted her head.

"Hmm! Well, that sounds like fun" Lucy said thoughtfully.

"I know! And then, we can go by my place again, and spend the night together" Mirajane said with a flirty smile.

"That sounds even more fun!" Lucy said with a wide smile, as she held Mirajane close. After another quick kiss, Lucy finally let Mirajane go, and waited for her to get ready. After Mirajane put on her regular dress, the two girls got out off the room, holding hands, with happy smiles on their faces.

**Author's note: ****This chapter turned out a little bigger than I thought. I think the first scene could also go to the previous chapter, but it fits in this one too. I guess this can happen when you have an idea about a story, but you don't think every little step. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this little story. I think it seems complete this way. The poll considering my next story is still on, for those who are interested. Let me know what you think about the story! See you everyone!**


End file.
